Dragon Flame
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A devil fruit user unlike any other declares war on Luffy. Now, can Luffy gather the power he needs to save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece or any of the characters.

* * *

1

A tall man with tanned skin, an angular face, and long wiry black hair stepped through the door of the bar and looked around. There was a woman with short orange hair sitting at the bar, talking with several pirates and claiming to know a specific Rubberman. The man turned his head down again, his hair fqlling in his face and hiding it. Then, the man started over.

"Excuse me for interrupting," the man apologized. "But, did you say you know Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah," the woman nodded. "You know him?"

"No," the man grinned, his pointed teehglinting. "But he's about to know me."

The pirates, all sensing his hotile intent, reached for their swords and the man released a bark of harsh laughter. Then, he grabbed the woman as a pair of massive scaled wings erupted from his back. The pirates slashed at him but the man whot skyward with the womn, holding her by the throat. He looked down at the men and they stared at him in awe and fear.

"Relax," the man chuckled. "One of you will live. At least, long enough to tell the Rubberman of me."

Then, he roared and a massive stream of white flames shot out of his mouth, engulfing the inside of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

I do nkt own One Piece or any of the characters.

* * *

2

Luffy stopped outside the bar, finding Zoro kneeling beside a dead man who seemed to have escaped the flames enough to live a little longer thsn anyone inside.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"We need to find Shanks," Zoro stated face pale. "Now."

They both sprinted back to Shanks' ship, which was anchored juat off shore, and found Shanks and Marco talking in Shanks' cabin.

"Luffy," Shanks greeted with a smile. "Sorry, I'm a little busy. Could you wait a couple minutes?"

"Dragon," Zoro growled and both pirate captains stiffened, all pleasantries gone. "He burned the bar."

"You're sure?" Shanks asked.

"Positive," Zoro nodded. "But it's worse than that. He took Nami."

"WHAT!?" Luffy shouted, eyes wide in disbelieving horror.

"He let one escape in order to tell Luffy that he took her," Zoro continued.

"How did Luffy piss off the dragon?" Marco asked.

"Does it matter anymore?" Shanks asked. "Now that the dragon has Nami, you'll have to fight to get her back."

Zoro nodded and everyone turned to Luffy, who was silent.

"If we have to fight, we'll fight," Luffy stated.

"I'm surprised you're not running off to fight him," Zoro stated.

"You mean like Marineford?" Luffy asked, Zoro wincing in sympathy. "Anyone that has Marco and Shanks worried is too dangerous for that."

"That's true," Shanks nodded. "The dragon's real name is Drago, probably nod originally but it's the only one we know. He possesses the most deadly and most powerful Devil Fruit power of all. The power of the Dragon Fruit. It grants him all the power of a dragon, including unstoppable flames. However, ironically, the main weakness of the Dragon Fruit is flame. The dragon's power is such that Mihawk and Whitebeard together feared him. He was the only pirate to survive Gol D. Roger. And yet, Ace was the only man the dragon refused to fight."

"What about your ability?" Luffy asked, looking to Marco."

"Phoenix Flames are defensive, and worthless againt the dragon's," Marco stated.

"Then how do we fight him?" Luffy asked.

"We'll have to make you stronger," Shanks sighed. "You'll have to eat more Devil Fruit."

"But that would kill him," Zoro stated.

"I'll do it," Luffy said. "Where do we find it?"

"Not so fast," Shanks said. "Zoro's right. It may kill you."

"Is there another way to save Nami?" Luffy asked.

"No," Shanks said flatly.

"Then let's go," Luffy said. "I'm saving her."

Marco nodded and unrolled a map.

"We need two for you to stand a chance," Marco stated. "Both are in Marin hands. A Flame Flame Fruit like Ace's here..." he pointed at a small Marine base not far from them, "and a Phoenix Fruit like mine." His finger landed on Marineford and Luffy grit his teeth. "Akainu, the Marine who killed Ace, guards Marineford. The other is relatively unguarded."

"Which means Pirates," Luffy stated.

"Precisely," Marco nodded. "The Whitebeard Pirates will help you at Marineford."

"I will help you get the Flame Flame Fruit," Shanks stated. "Gather your crew. We'll need to leave now. It's two days away."

luffy nodded and left, sprinting through town, looking for his crew. Zoro turned back to Shanks and narrowed his eyes.

"He needs to be told," Zoro stated. "It's past time he knew."

"I agree," Shanks nodded. "Marco, go get your crew."

Marco nodded and flew away as Luffy and the others arrived. Shanks had his crew get them underway then went to fill Luffy in.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
